<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Nineteen:Pet Names:Mon Cheri (Sanji Vinsmoke/Traflager Law) by PhantomWantsto1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102241">Day Nineteen:Pet Names:Mon Cheri (Sanji Vinsmoke/Traflager Law)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1'>PhantomWantsto1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPOBER Sfw edition! [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Reading, Silence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Law and Sanji are hanging out in the kitchen,and they exchange few words but with Pet names at the end,and a certain one Sanji lov s</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPOBER Sfw edition! [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Nineteen:Pet Names:Mon Cheri (Sanji Vinsmoke/Traflager Law)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanji was in the kitchen of the Thousand sunny,humming along to some song he currently had stuck in his head</p><p>Law was sat at the table,currently flipping through some medical book</p><p>"Baby? Do you need a refill?"</p><p>Law glanced down into his mug,and pushed it towards Sanji</p><p>"Yes, Sanji-ya I do"</p><p>Sanji smiled brightly and picked up the mug walking off</p><p>"Thank you Love"</p><p>Sanji stopped in his tracks and blushed madly,fiddling with his collar</p><p>"N..no...no problem"</p><p>Sanji refilled the cup,walking carefully towards Law, who's eyes were back onto the book,his head resting in his hand.</p><p>"Here you Go Hun"</p><p>"Thank you Love"</p><p>Sanji walked back to the counter,and quickly picked up with freshly sharpened Knife,and began to cut the Vegetables</p><p>Sanji felt giddy,he was a blushing mess trying so hard not to squeal,he loved the rare times when Law used pet names.</p><p>"Hmmm? Mon Cheri? Would you mind-Mph!"</p><p>Sanji pounced onto Law,softly kissing him halfway,the table fell down with a loud clang.</p><p>Law pulled away from the kiss,raising his eyebrow at the chef in his lap,who currently was smiling his head off.</p><p>"Sanji? Was everything okay?"</p><p>Sanji nodded and cupped his face softly,kissing his cheek.</p><p>"Yes, Everything is okay..I just...really like that....um..."</p><p>Law realised what he was on about and ran his fingers softly through the blondes hair, slightly pushing it away from his eyes,making Sanji bite his cheek.</p><p>"What Pet name,are you on about"</p><p>He leaned in,letting his hot breath fan agaisnt his ear</p><p>"Mon Cheri?~"</p><p>"Laww!!!!"</p><p>Sanji pouted as Law chuckled and hugged the blonde closer</p><p>"I love you Babe"</p><p>"I love you too Hun"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>